Story of a commoner girl
by jackytomboy96
Summary: Haruhi wants to tell her story about the man she fell in love with, the one she is now married to,she doesn't even know if he loves her back but first how it came to be.Har/Kyo,few months after the ending of the anime. Nasty summary I know.
1. My Story

A/N: This is my second fan~story of Ouran hope you all like it, there may be some ooc (out of character) in this story.

T~ for the future please R&R.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Story of a commoner girl~<strong>_

_**Chapter 1~My Story~**_

My Name is Haruhi Ootori, I got married today with the man that I come to love since the first few months of my high school life. Only when I heard the news that I had to married him I was dying of happiness inside but I had to keep my cool for the club but mostly because I was sure like I am still today, that he doesn't love me.

The man that I love people say he is cold hearted, mean, scary, uncaring, know it all, but what people notice the most is that he is the third son so he will get noting from his father but I think otherwise.

The man that I love, the man that I am married to is a very caring person, smart, and will show you what the real picture is and how you should never let people push you around. That is why I love him, that is why I always acted calm around him, if he would see my feelings in the club he will make sure I wouldn't have any, he will change my mind about things again but most of all he would help his best friend win me over.

I now lay here on 'our' bed; 'our' honey moon will be tomorrow, I still don't know if it will happen or where we are going. I'm here alone like every other day when I spend the night at his house. I have never been able to tell people about my life since I got in Ouran Academy. The way that I meet my family, the man I am married to.

So I will tell you the story about a man that always has a mask to hide his emotions,

The story of a man that stole my heart without him knowing,

his name is Kyoya Ootori…


	2. The end of the School Year

A/N: Sorry I have a little vacation to Dell and had a good time and yes this is a long chapter, I do say senpai a lot in this chapter for a reason. Also this is the dress Haruhi got ~http:/ www. oliviasobsession .com/?id=1075&item=celebrity

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Story of a commoner girl~<strong>_

_**Chapter 2~The end of the School Year ~**_

Let me start with the end of the school dance…

When Hikaru passed me off to dance with Tamaki, I started to feel sad. I was thinking that I wasn't going to dance with Kyoya but when then he took my hand away from Tamaki. My heart started to skip some beats as we danced around. When I looked up to his face he gave me a real warm smile that I would never forget. With that I started to melt and wish to say long with the man that I came to love over that year but then he gave me off of Tamaki in a heartbeat.

The rest of the night was fun but I notice that Tamaki and Kyoya where gone, at the time I didn't mind why they left but later on I understood that they were talking with their fathers…if they wanted to get married to someone.

When summer came along the twins wanted me to go to Paris and America but I wanted to work to help dad. Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai where doing things for their families and helping in any way they could. Also since they were the oldest they also had to go to colleges and see which one they will go next year. Tamaki-senpai tried to make time for me but he and his family were getting along better. Kyoya still had tads on everyone just to make sure everyone was going to be at the club when we came back. I just wish I could have talked to Kyoya more but he would always say he was busy and just wanted to know who I was doing.

When we all went back to school and the club started. Tamaki-senpai stared to be a little bit more in a happy mood and stopped calling me his daughter. The twins came back a little closer then when they left but they were still open to the world. Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai came to every club activity we had. When it came to Kyoya he didn't really want to talk to me as much or make eye contact, I was thinking it was for the face that I paid my debt and it was no use to me being there.

The first semester when smoothly, all of us smiling to our guest and making sure they were all happy, every girl still believed in me being a boy. I felt a little slow finding out that Tamaki-senpai had feeling for me but I wasn't going to say anything, I had eyes for another guy. The only problem was when I tried to talk to him he made an excuse to leave and when he talked to other girls it made me a little jealous. The guy that I like won't see or talks to me but he can go to give a fake smile to them girls. I shouldn't get mad over him even if I do love him or if he does act like I'm not even ALIVE!

At that time my life was harder then when I was the host dog!

It was in the second semester that I found why Kyoya didn't really want to talk to me and why he didn't make eye contact with me. It was when he wanted me to be his little secret in till it was the right time to tell the host club about what we were doing and what our parents where planning.

It was one of the days that I had to clean the host room; Kyoya was working on the laptop like always.

"Haruhi I have something to tell you." Kyoya said with no emotion, not looking up from his laptop.

"Umm sure senpai what do you want to talk about." My voice weak and nerves of what he was going to tell me.

"You and your father are invited to my house tomorrow, my father insists that you should come and have dinner with us." Once again his voice with no emotion which made me want to ask questions to why his father wanted us to come over but I knew better.

"Sure Kyoya-senpai, I would ask my dad when I get home." I said knowing what he was going to tell me next.

"Don't worry I told him already and he said that my father already told him about tomorrow night." Kyoya said looking up from his work and giving me a face smile.

Even if it was a fake smile I couldn't help but smile to that smile which I have missed seeing. I haven't seen one of those, well only to the girls that came to the club but not one for me…"Oh okay well it's getting late I should get going." I said trying to not say in glee since he still had his fake smile.

"Don't worry I could drive you home, it's a little too late for you to walk home at this time." Kyoya said closing his laptop and opening the door.

"Thanks senpai," I looked out of the window and saw the sun set and without thinking I asked him a question "Senpai don't you just love when the sun sets? It gives you a warm feeling and it makes you calm down, all of the feelings you have settle down because the color of the sky are all the emotions and feeling you have deep in your heart."

"Haruhi is that what you really believe in? That all the emotions that a person can have will show in the sky?" Kyoya said with no emotion as I felt his eyes on my back.

"Sorry senpai I don't know what got over me." I turn and make sure that my bangs where over my eyes, that was the only way he wasn't going to see right throw me.

The car ride was quiet but I felt him looking at me with the corner of his black eyes. As we got to my apartment he got out and opened the door…that was a new thing.

I started walking away and notice Kyoya wasn't going to walk me to the door, "I will see you tomorrow at school Haruhi." With that he left, I didn't even get to say good bye.

"Haruhi~ how was your day." Dad said cheerfully then he normally is.

"It was good dad and Kyoya said that his father called you saying that we were going over tomorrow to...eat." I slowed down when I saw a smirk on his face. I didn't know what he was planning and for sure I wouldn't like it…not in till I found out what was going to happen.

"Oh yes yes well I went shopping and got you this!" Dad ran to his room and took out a box, it looked like a present.

I looked at him and took the box _'might as well before he forces me'. _I couldn't believe what I was looking at, it as a black short dress. That's when it hit me _'Black? Dad always get be pink dresses! What is...wait I beat he didn't even buy the dress… this was a present but from who?' _I looked up, his eyes shined in happiness. "DAD THANKS! But who is this from…you always buy pink girly dresses and this is the first time it's a black dress."

"Oh I'm not going to say anything yet only that I will like you to use it tomorrow when we visit the Ootori's for dinner okay." Dad said walking out of the room.

'_What is going to happen tomorrow?'_ I sighed and went to my room.

_**~Next Day~**_

I got up that day like another day but when I opened the door I saw a limo. '_Oh god not again, who is it this time? The twins or Tamaki-senpai ...ah I told them a million times to not pick me up in the mornings.'_ As I walked down the stairs and the last person that I would expect came out of the limo. It was the host smartest, cleverest, strongest, person in the host club.

You guys know who I'm talking out right and yes I will say the one that looks the hottest without a shirt on….. Never mind…you never heard that anyways back to the story.

"Hello Haruhi." He said with a calm voice, I beat he woke up about 30 minutes ago.

"Senpai what are you doing here?" I asked walking closer to the door.

"Isn't obvious that I'm picking you up to take you to school?" Kyoya said snapping a little.

"Okay thanks I guess." I said as he took my hand to enter the limo which made my hear skip some beats. _'The more that he acts like his the harder that I'm falling with him.'_

"So did you get the present?" Kyoya asked typing away in his laptop.

"Oh yes I loved the dress it was very pretty." I said showing a little too much emotion.

Kyoya looked up at me and he showed me what I wanted to see…it was his lovely, beautiful, warm smile, the same one that he gave me at the dance. I could feel myself melting to his man that took my heart without knowing it. "I'm very happy to hear that you loved the dress, which I picked out for you. I wasn't sure which one you would have liked but I knew you didn't like pink that much and you liked plain simple colors. I figured that dress you would at least consider using tonight." He finished with that warm smile and went back to typing things on his laptop.

That was a good thing because I was blushing _'He picked out the dress for me! Then that means I was right dad didn't get me the dress…Kyoya got it for me as a present, wow I'm so happy!' _"Thanks Kyoya-senpai but that means I'm going to have to repay you aren't I?" I asked calmly, he was nice but I never said he was angle nice.

"Yes but if you get some more girls as customers you will do fine in paying back like when you broke the vase last year." This time he didn't look but I didn't care. We got to school anyway.

Once again he got out of the car and opened my door, I tried not blushing but I don't think it worked because my face felt hot. I walked out of the car and we walked in together.

"Well I will see you later at the club." He said walking away not looking at my face or anything. '_Great we are back from where we started. Why do you have to make my heart stop!'_


	3. Their plans and his

_**~Story of a commoner girl~**_

_**Chapter 3 ~Their plans...and his?~**_

As I walked to the host club I remembered that people where going to be paired to see if it will increase some profits. _'Hope I don't get Tamaki or the twins they already hugged me enough today.' _I open the door and felt the pedals on my face.

"Hello Princess~" All of the guys said together, all with big warm smile.

"Hi guys sorry I'm late, did you guys pick who was pairing with whom?" I asked walking over to them, "Wait did you guys know I was going to come in the door?" They all smiled at me…even Kyoya!

"Yes my beautiful princess!" Tamaki said walking over to hug me.

"Hey tono, don't get too close to Haruhi, she is still our toy!" The twins said hugging me before Tamaki could, so I became a sandwich.

"What are you talking about! She is no toy! She is our beautiful princess which we must protect from other men that may want to do her harm! Now get off her devils, I want to hug my beautiful princess!" Tamaki said in glee and he pushed the twins off me so he can crush me with a bear hug.

"HEY! What do you mean you're beautiful princess?-"Hikaru said.

"Didn't you say our beautiful princess as in the club's?-"Kaoru said.

"So that mean the boss real is a pervert right?" They both said.

Tamaki quickly went to his corner and sobbed "Mother why are they so mean I'm just trying to protect the beautiful princess from guys like them…I'm no pervert." Tamaki said as he gave puppy eyes to Kyoya.

"I don't understand why you are crying if you made this mess happen in the first place. I would also call you a pervert since last time you were doing 'who knows' what to Haruhi. That did lead you to blind fold her and covered her ears. You should really stop acting like that, one of these days she will slap you. I think I would have been a little better if you never found out that she was really a girl. "Kyoya said calm but annoyed.

"Since when has Mother been so mean to Daddy, did I do something wrong that you are a little more mad then other days?" Tamaki asked still not dropping the mother/father thing which is strange when I'm not even the daughter anymore, not saying that I miss it.

"Tamaki I don't know what you are trying to say and we have to get ready for the girls. I don't want to spend my time with useless things when I can use this time to work on important things. So if I didn't make myself clear I will like you all to take a paper from this bag, whoever's name you pick will be your partner for the day understand." Kyoya said clearly losing his passions.

"Yes sir!" Everyone said as me and Mori-senpai nodded.

Each of use took a name and on three we opened the little paper. I read my little paper to find beautiful handwriting; it said _'__Kyoya Ootori'_. Tamaki looked at Kaoru and Hikaru who where both having a smile from ear to ear.

"Who do you have?" Tamaki rushed over to them but they both put there papers away.

"Oh don't worry boss you will find out when the girls come in right Hikaru." Kaoru said, "You are indeed correct Kaoru." Hikaru said. Both of them had evil smirks on their faces, knowing that Tamaki was going to cry again.

We all went to take out sets for the girls. "Welcome young ladies~" We said in unison, all the girls blushing and took their sets.

"Ladies today is a special day, Kyoya and I had an idea of pairing two hosts to entertain you all. Since there are an odd number of host, one group will be luck and get three hosts for this evening." Tamaki said in his 'prince' mode.

_**Third person**_

As Tamaki explained what was going to happen in the club, Honey-senpai started to talk with Kyoya. "Kyo-Chan you lied didn't you." Honey asked with a sad smile.

"Eh?" Kyoya asked confessed with the question. What did he mean 'he lied'? Had Honey notice that way he talked to Tamaki.

"You like Haruhi, that's the reason you got mad at Tama-chan." Honey asked looking at Tamaki.

Kyoya chucked to himself _'soon they will all see the truth'_, "No not really Honey, I only did it because he was hurting _**my**_ beautiful princess." Kyoya felt strange but loving the _**'my'**_ things after all he had many things to talk with Haruhi about _**there future**_.

Honey nodded and a small sad smile was formed on his face, _'Tama-Chan will have a lot of sorrow but he waited too long. Just like the twins, hope Haru-Chan is okay with what Kyo-Chan plans on doing.'_  
>"So then ladies please enjoy our serves today." Tamaki said bowing to the girls whom were screaming with joy.<p>

Tamaki ended up with Honey and Mori as the Twins stayed with each other. Tamaki was glad _'his'_ princess was with _'mother'_ instead of the devils.

Haruhi felt her heart skip beats as she sat down by Kyoya. The girls sighed happily to see them; they were going to spend the hour with two of the calmest, caring boys of the host club. "Kyoya did you plan on getting Haruhi as a pair?" One of the girls asked with curiosity just like all of the others in the group.

"No I didn't but I'm very pleased with having Haruhi as a pair. You see if I had Tamaki I would need to try and get all you young ladies attention. Since he is the king of the host club it would be very hard, if I had Mori and Honey, I would not be as cute with them. If I had the Twins it will seem like I was the third wheel which will not bring you all pretty young ladies enjoyment."

"Now with Haruhi we equal each other out, as I'm calm and cool Haruhi here is normal. He has a part of each host so it doesn't seem like I'm getting the spot light or him. I feel reader comfortable with him then the other host to be perfectly honest." Kyoya said calm and with a fake smile. The girls nodded with agreement and turn to Haruhi wanting...needing to hear 'his' come back.

Haruhi had some pink on her cheeks_, 'did he really feel comfortable with me?'_ she asked worried that he just said it for the girls. "Haruhi we want to know how you feel about getting pared up with Kyoya-senpai." Another girl asked with big wide eyes ready to yell in glee.

With her natural beautiful smile she answered, "Well I'm reader happy that I did get Kyoya-senpai. If I were with Tamaki or the Twins, I will be out shine by how they naturally are with all you pretty young ladies. I will feel like I'm not much of a host since they do act better of a host then I." Haruhi said with a fake sad, worried voice which cost the girls to shake their head in disagreement.

"No Haruhi you are a very good host, I'm my opinion you are the best one out of all of them." One girl said with care, all the other girls nodded stating that they felt the same.

Haruhi gave off a warm smile and nodded, "Thank you ladies for believing in me, that makes me feel so much better, knowing that you all like how I treat you ladies. I'm sorry I changed topic, I will answer your question about how I feel. I feel happy as well because Kyoya is a calm and understanding person. I feel like I can go to him with questions or problems." She said blushing, all the girls yelled in joy loving Haruhi's pink cheeks.

"Well then how was your day, ladies?" Kyoya said in a charming voice.

_**~After the club~**_

**Haruhi's P.O.V**

I was on cleaning duty…again. Only today Kyoya stayed with me which doesn't happen a lot. Kyoya had been typing on his computer for about an hour now. Each click of a letter, leading to words had made me nerves. But don't get me wrong I was happy having him as my partner but all that i was thinking about today was about going to his house today!

"So Kyoya, why did you stay after school?" I asked shyly, sitting down on the sofa.

"Haruhi are you really asking that?" He said with a small smirk, "I'm waiting for you so we could go to my house." He said like if it was noting.

"What!" I yelled, no one told be right after school! I still have homework to do, I need to clean the house, aah I don't even have the dress Kyoya gave me! Oh my gods what do, should I tell him…no, no, no, if I do I'm sure he will kill me!

"Don't worry you can do your homework after dinner and the way you're looking at me tells me that you forgot the dress, I knew you would have so before I came to the club I when to your house and graved the dress. You can change at my place, so are you ready to go?"

"Wow thanks senpai, sorry to bother you so much." I said walking with him outside to the limo. I was about to open the door but the way that he has been acting, he opened the door for me. I sat down and started to hear typing again but then it stopped, I looked outside but we were still not there.

"So how has your day been Haruhi?"Kyoya asked looking at me.

"Everything was good only I'm still not used to Tamaki's hugs." I said looking into his eyes.

"Don't worry he won't be doing that soon." Kyoya said with a smirk, before I could ask he got up and handed me his hand. I gave a little bow and followed him in to his mansion…dam rich people! "Well then just go up there the second door to your right there's a bathroom, go and change." He said handing me the same box from yesterday. I nodded and left…now where is the bathro…found it! Now how do you put this on? Umm…you put this here and his so…there you go.

I walked down stairs to see Kyoya in a tux…strange but I think it's because we are eating with his father. Oh great now I'm nerves, what does he's want to talk about? I looked at Kyoya whom gave me a blank look. I started laughing, he gave me a smile and took me to the dining room where his father and mine where.

"Oh look who's here; we were thinking you two weren't coming. We were going to talk the plans over again." Kyoya's dad started to laugh and changed to a far more serious look. "Haruhi please take a sit, me and your father had been talking about this once the school festival ended. I told Kyoya about a week ago, the only person left to tell is you. We…all three, want to talk about your future. You know Kyoya's and yours, we want you two to get married as soon as possible."

WHAT! And dad is okay with all this! Does Kyoya want to even do this or what? "Umm dad are you okay with this?" I asked weakly, food on the table ready to be eaten.

"Well I'm okay with everything if you are sweetie. I only want what's best for my lovely daughter." Dad said apologizing for not telling me.

"But if I said yes, will you be alright with it?" I asked as Kyoya and his father started eating…it was fancy tuna…YAY!

"I will be fine with it, me and have talked throw everything before either of you knew about it. I just wanted to know about everything before we told you two." Dad said not looking at me in the eyes, it might sound strange but I feel like this is a bream.

"When can I tell you may answer ?" I asked shyly and hoping I could answer him tonight, I need to get this off my chest.

"If you have your answer ready tonight it will be a blessing to know what it is Haruhi." He said calmly with a fake smile…like father like son, right?

"Haruhi I will like to tell you that if you deny the wedding its fine, our relationship will not change." Kyoya said hiding his eyes with the light.

We all finished our food with silence; I kept my face on my empty plate. "Well then Haruhi do you have an answer for us?" said with the same fake smile as before.

"Yes ," I said with a little head bow. "I will like to tell you that I will like to merry your son." I put my head down again; I heard a little gasp from dad and Kyoya. I looked up again and gave a warm smile, one say I will become Haruhi Ootori. Even if it was their plans...and his, in the end I will become a happy woman with a cold hearted prince. (like the club calls him) I can't wait to say I do.


	4. Just for Show

There will be some ooc (out of character) from here on out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Story of a commoner girl~<strong>_

_**Chapter 4 ~Just for Show~**_

"I'm very happy to hear that Haruhi." Mr. Ootori said glade with my answer. "Now then Kyoya you know what to do, you have the rest of this week to do it. This is just for show."

Kyoya nodded, he took my hand and walked out. Dad was right behind us so I guess this means we are going home.

_**~5 weeks later, after school~**_

It's been 5 weeks since that night and I know I shouldn't have been worried about this still but I been thinking…is Kyoya even going to propose to me or are we just getting married? I wouldn't mind just that I think it would be nice for him to at else give me a small ring saying I'm his and he's mine.

I also was thinking about what said that night about _"This is just for show" _what was that about? And I don't think I should ask Kyoya…not that I'm scared of him but that I don't want to case anymore trouble, since I still don't know if he even wants to marry me. I just told his dad yes, when I don't even know his feelings. Oh man I did ask…what if he doesn't like me…what if he HATES ME! No...No if he did he would have acted cold all these mornings but he gives me the same smile like always.

I should get a grip of myself…I shouldn't be thinking about it, I need to focus. The girl will come soon and I can't be acting like this!

"Kyoya since when have you seen her?" Tamaki asked a little serious. Mori and Honey-senpai started at the floor not wanting to make eye contact. Is he talking about me?

"What are you talking about now Tamaki?" Kyoya said calmly looking at Tamaki whom had a straight face.

"What do you mean, 'what are you talking about now' it was all over the papers." The Twins said seriously. Yeah I have a feeling that they are but I hope noting goes out of hand.

"Like I said what are you fools talking about, who is 'her'?" Kyoya asked before throwing the paper at his face.

"The one that was going to take me away, you should know who I'm talking about know right?" Tamaki said, his face red with anger. Who was her…oh no.

"What about Miss. Éclair Tonnerre, she is just-"Kyoya got caught off by the Twins.

"We don't know why you would get so close to her." They said harshly. What did the papers say?

"Guy's what are you talking about?" I asked really not knowing what was going that even she was in the picture again.

"You didn't read what the papers say; I beat that if you did you will be mad too." They said giving me the paper.

It said_ 'Ootori's youngest son finding love with Tonnerre's only daughter. __**We think so**__. Here are some pictures we took on the last five weeks; we found them at restaurants all over Tokyo. They do look very close don't they?'_ I took one look at the pictures and just let it fall to the ground…how could he do this to me…so I was right he doesn't want to be with me…stupid girl emotions!

_**Third person**_

Haruhi just stood there for two minuets not knowing that tears where running down her eyes. Everyone looked at her in shock, this was one of the only times that she had shown strong emotion other then the warm smile which they looked looking at.

They were about to say something but Haruhi did first, "If you wanted to be with her, you should have told us…you should have told me!" She yelled before running away from them, away from him.

Tamaki and the Twins yelled her name and ran after her. They didn't know why she was so hurt but they wanted to comfort her.

"Kyoya what's the meaning of this." Honey said in a dry, dead voice. Mori nodded mad for who Kyoya was acting.

Kyoya hide his eyes with the light, "it needed to be done, but don't worry I will make it up to her…it was a stupid plan." He said a little weak, he didn't expect her to act so…weak. But then again she was only a girl; she always tried her best in front of people.

"You better because I don't want to see her like that ever again!" Honey said looking to the floor, trying to keep his cool.

'_Why, Why, why! If you didn't want to be with me then you should have said so! It's been five whole weeks and you have taken her! What about me don't I have feelings!' _Haruhi said to herself falling to the ground not wanting to feel anything.

"Haruhi." A man's voice called which made her jump a little but she wished he was gone.

"What do you want Kyoya?" She said trying to hold herself together.

"Come out said with me, I need to show you something and explain to you what really is-

"Tell me here…now" She said not wanting to look at him.

"If that's what you really want," He said calmly. Only the two of them didn't know that the other host members where hearing their conversation. "It was my father's plan 'just for show' he said. I really don't want to be with her she knows it too. She was a part of it; we needed the papers to do that story so we could buy all of the things for the wedding. We did it so you wouldn't be figured out in till the wedding or if you like we won't tell. " Kyoya said apologizing to _**his**_ Haruhi.

The Host where shock but not Honey and Mori. The two were happy that is was a show but still didn't agree with how they did it. The other three didn't know what in the world that they were talking about, what wedding? Why this show? And how did Haruhi fit in all of this?

"So you're telling me you don't want to be with her and you still want to do the wedding?" Haruhi said weakly.

"Yes, I still was to do the wedding with the _**most beautiful princess**_ that I have met." Kyoya said with a warm smile not caring if he showed his emotions, after all he was telling the truth to **his **princess.

The host once more where shock, who was this _**'most beautiful princess'**_ whom made the 'Shadow King' so soft. They needed to figure out how Haruhi fit in all of this.

"Now I need to show you something in the schools garden. Will you come with me?" He said softly and hoping she would say yes.

Haruhi turn to face Kyoya with a bright red face and nodded happily. _'I hate how you make me blush.'_ She said to herself. Kyoya gave another warm smile and walked over to her, taking her hand, he led her outside. The Host where all trying to figure out what Kyoya wanted with her after all, he did make her cry.

Kyoya bent to whisper softly into her ear, "It's time for them to know your mine." Haruhi didn't really understand who _'them'_ where but she loved the way he said she was his.

As they got to the garden, Haruhi let out a loud gasp. How couldn't she, it wasn't like the day when the host held the club there but there was a table for two, a candle in the middle with food ready for them. There where white and purple roses all over the place. She looked at Kyoya and gave her warmest smile she could make.

The host tried to hold in there gasp when they saw what Kyoya did for Haruhi. Only Tamaki and the Twins tried their best to hold in their anger, it seems like Kyoya was wining her over. It never seemed like Kyoya liked Haruhi but now that they think about the past weeks Kyoya has been going in the same car.

As Haruhi and Kyoya finished eating and talking about the school or club, Kyoya wanted to make his move. He wanted to do this for something but he needed to make sure he had what he needed before anything else happened.

"Haruhi I'm sure you don't know why I asked you out here but I can't wait to get married to the girl with the warmest smile. I know that I'm always cold but I do it for a reason. I also know that she has been waiting for me to do something for this sort and I have too. Since the first time that I saw how smart she was and how she knew me so well, I wanted to ask her, I wanted to get the ring and get in one knee. Today I'm finally able to do so, I do want to get marry to the girl and hope she has the same feeling as I do. I know that the other host will mad at this but I don't care because I love her a lot!" Kyoya finished off with a warm smile, telling her those words where true and couldn't wish of anything better.

Haruhi blushed more now knowing that he really did like her. She didn't know what to say next but she felt tears kissing her cheeks. Kyoya stopped smiling and had a worried face on; did he say something wrong, did she not want this after all? Haruhi notice and started laughing, "Sorry these are tears of joy. I'm so happy that you said that, thanks Kyoya-senpai!" She said carelessly, knowing that Kyoya wouldn't mine that she was showing her real feeling. He pant in relief, he didn't want to hurt her more than he had… they weren't married yet!

Just one thing wasn't right…the other host where there and Kyoya knew all along. _'The show is over now a new one will being.'_ He said smirking to himself.

Kyoya got up and moved closer to Haruhi, he bent on one knee and took out a small box.

Haruhi…and the host couldn't believe what was happening. Tamaki and the twins were about to run and stop him but Honey stopped them with a death stare. They didn't move but their anger wanting to get out it's cage.

"Haruhi Fujioka, will you marry me?" Kyoya asked calmly, gave off a sexy smirk.

I can't wait to read your reviews! :D Also if there is anything wrong in here please say so.

~jackytomboy96

.


	5. AN

A/N: Hay guys I kind of need your help. In the next chapter I'm not sure if the girls that goes to the host club should find out that Haruhi is a girl or that they think she is gay. What do you guys think? Give me a review or vote on the poll. THANJKS! :D


	6. New Show

Ring~ http:/ www. moregems. com/products/princess-pave-engagement-rings. com?js=n Not the green one u and yes I was lazy sorry!

_**~Story of a commoner girl~**_

_**Chapter 5 ~New Show~**_

Tamaki and the Twins where going to run and stop it, "Don't dare and step in, let's go. We never saw anything." Honey said dry and cold which made them scared. Honey and Mori started walking away wanting to say 'congratulations' to Kyoya and Haruhi but they needed to force this hosts away. The host never heard what Haruhi had to say.

Haruhi gave a warm smile "I do!" she said not knowing what to do next.

"Here give me your hand." Kyoya said as haruhi did what she was told. "You know what this diamond cut's called?"

Haruhi blinked "I didn't know diamond cuts had names?"

Kyoya chucked a bit before saying, "They do but not all of them. This diamond's name is called princess. That I think makes sense because I'm giving this ring to _**my princess**_." Kyoya said warmly.

_**Haruhi P.O.V**_

Once Kyoya and I got back to the club Mori and Honey senpai gave warm welcoming smiles. When I turn and looked at the other three they all gave glares to Kyoya. What's up with them?

Surprisingly it took all of that about 20 minutes…and here comes the girls.

"Welcome~" We all said and to work we went. The girls smiled and went to their host. Today is a good day even if I cried, right mother.

"Haruhi is that an engagement ring?" A girl asked, I heard gasped all around me. I turn around and see the other host in back of me and that's when I hear her…damn it I should have taken it off but I love this ring.

"OH HO HO HO" Range…like usual she was at her moving floor thing which I never found out how she got that in the music room but then again it's the same with the showers. Now that I think about it this school is strange but back to the point. She gave me a sweet smile…did she finally notice that I was a girl?

"Wow Haruhi who gave you this ring! It looks-

"I see that someone has asked Haruhi to marry then and by the looks of it he said yes! No tell us who did it! Or would you like that I figure out whom? Ladies let's play the game nice 'find who likes Haruhi!'" Range said with glee.

"I will give out the pictures of who asked him for the first ladies that buys there tickets to vote." I heard Kyoya say with a smirk, he is having fun with his.

"OHH now I need to win, sorry girls!" Range said yelling. "well excuse me I have some work to do, OH HO HO HO" And with that she left.

"Tamaki have you confessed your love?" The same girl who asks about my ring asked.

"What! I don't know what you're talking about." Tamaki said getting beef red. I feel sorry for him, they are going to think otherwise.

"Aww if that's true I will never get a chance to get with Haruhi or Tamaki." another girl cried. "Wait why didn't you guy tell us you where gay?" Another girl asked. "Hay you can't just say he's gay, why would you say such a thing."

"Ladies." Kyoya said with a calm voice.

"Don't you see the ring it's a princess cut and girl are the only one who use ring like that." "What! Haruhi are you the girl of the relationship?" "Wow that's cute and that fits you so well since you look like a girl."

"Umm Princesses." Tamaki was the next to speak.

"Ohh are you going to invite all of us to the wedding?" "Don't tell us your not!" "Oh no what happens if he stops being a host? Then what will we do!"

"LADIES!" I yelled I couldn't take it anymore; they all looked at me with blank faces. "Sorry for screaming but can we please talk about something else."

"Oh sure Haruhi, sorry." They all said and nodding, if this happens every day I know I can take whatever Kyoya gives me.

"Sorry but time is up, well will all see you later." Kyoya said closing him black book. All the girls said their goodbyes and already where picking the person who asked me. "Twins you two have cleaning duty today." Kyoya said calmly.

"Yeah yeah we know." They said harshly and starting to clean the room.

"Kyo-Chan how many pieces of cake can I eat today?" Honey asked with his cute voice.

"Whatever is left on the table." Kyoya answered writing down things in his book.

"YAY~! Mori let's eat all the cake we can hehe!" Honey said with glee.

I love being with these guys and I hope that I could still be there when I get married. I just can be a girl all of a sudden next year and I do not like the gay things. Not wanting to be mean or anything but yeah.

I felt a tap on my shoulder; I think Kyoya wants to leave. I turn to see Tamaki with a serious face. "Um hi Tamaki-senpai, are you okay?" I asked worried.

"Yeah…Haruhi what if I were to ask you to marry me?" Tamaki asked with made him beef red.

"Sorry Senpai but I don't like you like that, I mean you're a good friend and everything but I am engage now." I said blushing just thinking about Kyoya.

"Who and why you said yes? You didn't even tell me." Tamaki said a little harshly which made me mad. How dear could he talk to me like that!

"Sorry Tamaki but if you're going to be rude why should I even tell you his name. Plus I can say yes to a man I want to marry without your permission! This is my life isn't it?" I said calmly but very hash, what does he think that he owns me? The last time I checked this was my body and my mind. I got up and walked over to Kyoya and felt everyone's eyes on me. "Kyoya can you please take me home, I don't want to be here with someone who is cold." He nodded and opened the club door for me. As the door closed I turn and gave a small bow, when I was getting up I saw eyes of hate which made me a little scared. They had never given me eyes like that, I was Tamaki and the Twins glare. Sorry guys but it's the truth.


	7. mask

_**A/N: Sorry about how bad I'm with my grammar and spelling and Sorry I'm late again! Dx Also this isn't the last chapter, there is more to come **_

_**~Please R&R~**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Story of a commoner girl~<strong>_

_**Chapter 6 ~Mask~**_

Kyoya acted calm as if they hadn't said anything which was getting me mad. Why didn't he talk about it? Now that I think of it I shouldn't even get in the car with Kyoya. If he wouldn't even try to calm me down or tell me that I shouldn't care why am I going to get in that stupid rich limo car thing!

"You know I'm not talking about it because I'm mad as well. The world isn't only about you Haruhi. I know you're mad and so I'm I, I want to go back and yell at their faces but as the third son I can't do whatever I want. Now I suggest that you suck it up, if you let it out you will be more pitiful then them and I don't want to give pity to my wife to be. I give pity to people who live in the street and from what I see you don't live in the street." Kyoya said with coldness, I looked up to see his eye but I only saw the light of the sun on his glasses.

Now I'm not sure how to feel, stupid, ashamed, sad, mad, terrified…no no those are too may, the right word is bittersweet feelings. Kyoya opened the door and stepped in, I looked at him with a very quick glance, I wanted to see his face but all I could see was a mask. I got in but felt so weak, I tried my best not to look at him, knew tears would run free if I did. Crying would be more pitiful then living in the streets plus I cried all day today. Mother in heaven; help me become stronger then what I am, please. This is what helped me throw the car ride.

Once we got home, instead of Kyoya opening the door, he just sat there not moving. It looked like he wasn't breathing; the mask on his face was taking hold of his body too. I quickly opened the door, "Thanks Senpai, see you tomorrow." Before he could react I closed the door and ran up to my apartment. I need to be stronger if I'm going to be his wife.

_**Kyoya's P.O.V**_

I shouldn't have answer her like that, what of a fool could I be. I'm sure I hurt her feelings more than those idiots. Then again she did make herself look pitiful, she was crying too much. I don't care if it was my fault; it was a show, she should have known better then starting to cry on and on.

Why I'm I talking so bad about her! She was going to be my wife and she is mine now. When something belongs to you, you have to take care of it in till death. Haruhi is a beautiful girl which I don't mine marring. Everything I said when I asked for her hand was true.

I should just stay quiet; I keep talking like a mad man. Stupid Tamaki for talking and stupid Twins for making this day worse then what I planed it to be!

_**~Time Skip~**_

Well I beat Kyoya isn't going to pick me today, better go early. I put on my uniform when I hear a knock on my door. I walk over and see my father opening it.

"Hi Haru-Chan's Father!" It was Honey talking from outside. I wonder why he's here? "Is Haru-Chan here?"

"Why yes Honey-senpai, Mori-Senpai, are you boys here to pick up my little Haruhi?" Dad asked cheerfully.

"Yes we are, Kyo-Chan couldn't come; he said he had things to do before school, so he asked us to come and pick her up." Honey with is cute high pitch voice.

Before dad could answer back I walked over to the door. "HI Haru-Chan are you ready to go?" he asked cheerfully.

"Yeah, dad I will come back later. Bye." I asked as I stepped out of the door.

"Bye Haruhi! Have a good day at school!" Dad yelled as I got in the limo. What was Kyoya doing?

_**Kyoya's P.O.V**_

Sorry Haruhi but I had to make everything right again. If I didn't when why should you be my wife. I had to do the smart thing and apologize. I also have to talk to the club if things keep going like this we will lose girls and that will lead to losing money and Tamaki is going to be bothering me about going to different places. Just thinking about it is giving me a headache. And all of this is their fault which in the end like always I have to be the one fixing it.

I get out of the car knowing that the idiots where waiting for me to arrive. This is a good chance to use the mask and give them a fake smile. Just as I walk in the doors I see them blocking my way…this is unnecessary but it can't be helped.

"Hello Tamaki, Twins, how can I help you three." My voice full with fake concern; a mask which always has a fake smile.

"Kyoya, why didn't you tell us?" Tamaki asked bitterly.

"What are you talking about?" I asked stupidly, I will never answer like that again.

"You know dam well-"

"What he's talking about!" The Twins said angrily.

"Once again I don't know why you three will be acting like this. What did I do that upset you three?" I asked calmly.

"You know you can't love her! Why ask for her hand, huh?" Hikaru asked in a mocking tone. "I think I know why Hikaru it's to make daddy happy, right?" Kaoru added with the same tone of voice.

"So it seems you three saw when I asked for her hand, huh?" I asked coldly. "Well no wounded you three are here, what are you mad at I one her love before any of you did?" I asked with a smirk that should get them to shut up.

"Kyoya you can't talk to us like this." Tamaki said angry.

"I'm sorry Tamaki but you did ask for her hand when she is my fiancée. Now I think I should get to class, I will see you three in the club." I said coldly as I started to walk away I hear a yell.

"TAMAKI GET OFF OF ME!" it was Haruhi.

I turned to see Tamaki almost kissing Haruhi!

"What in the world are you doing IDIOT!" I asked as I walked over to haruhi and with one handed freed her from his grasp.

"She wants to be with me and not you!" Tamaki yelled. Before I knew it many people where looking at this stupid argument.

"Well Thank you everyone for seeing our new play, as you can tell the Twins, Tamaki and I will be playing as men whom are fighting over a girl, which will be played by Haruhi. Mori and Honey-senpai will be playing as the bodyguards of the girl. We will explain more if you join us after school." I said loudly with a happy tone. Everyone clapped at us as the idiots stood stupidly not knowing what really happened.

I looked over at Haruhi whom was red with anger. This isn't going to well and this means more work for me.

I walked over to Tamaki, "we all have to meet at the club early to discussed this properly." I whispered and she slowly nodded.

_**~Time Skip~**_

I'm going to kill Tamaki for trying to kiss me! I can't believe they talked freely about me being a girl but the good thing was that Kyoya saves the day. I got to the music room to see everyone waiting for me.

"Okay then since we are all here, we can talk calmly about everything." Kyoya said softly.

"Fine but before anyone talks can I say something." Tamaki said uneasy. We all nodded to let him speak. "I wanted to apologize for my actions, Haruhi I do love you but I see that you're happy with Kyoya. Kyoya I want to say I which you could have told me earlier but I'm very happy that you found love with my beautiful girl. I will like one request before I hand you over Haruhi; my I walk her down the path in the wedding?" He asked with glee which made me want to hit him. Kyoya laughed at his stupidly and caused me to smile.

"Tamaki I accept you apology but I think you have to ask that to Mr. Fujioka." He said lively.

"Umm Tamaki I don't think my dad will let that happen." I said laughing; my dad will kill him before he could ask again.

"We are sorry too; we just felt like if Haruhi got married to you she would never help us out and be with us." The Twins said together. "We are happy for both of you and we are also sorry from almost letting the school know that you're a girl."

"Well about that we have a play to do know." Kyoya said rubbing his temples.

"I will pay for the things we need since I did make you save the secret," Tamaki said softly.

"Guys thanks for understanding us." I said bowing and when I stood up I was all of them give me warm smiles. I'm very happy they are still by my side. "Well then we have a play to plan out!" I said loudly which made everyone laugh.


	8. What

_**~Please R&R~**_

_**~Story of a commoner girl~**_

_**Chapter 7 ~What? ~**_

As expected all the regular customers and new ones came to know more about the "Love Triangle". Haruhi notice that before the girl sat to hear the story they where casting their votes. Haruhi's eye twitched as she saw how happy Kyoya was. 'Times like these I'm happy I'm not a "normal girl"." She said to herself as all the host sat in the big couch.

"Thank you for joining us today," Kyoya spoke in his formal host voice and with his host smile. "As you all saw this morning we gave you lovely ladies a snick peek at our play. For those who didn't know what happen and my small explanation of the story I will repeat myself. The Twins, Tamaki and I will be playing as men whom fall in love with a girl who will be played as Haruhi." This face changed but it was very quick that Haruhi almost missed it. "Mori and Honey-senpai will be playing the bodyguards of the girl." Kyoya stopped and Tamaki continued with the story.

"The girl is a rich woman and many men had fallen on their knees for her but she brushes them away because they only want her for her body and money. The girl's father had given the two bodyguards a smile order which was to follow her and that means not giving her freedom. As days pass she starts to meet four different guys who change her mind and heart. By the end of the play the girl will chose which one she wants to stay with." As Tamaki said those last words, the girls had tears in their eyes.

"We will have this play on December 15, tickets are out now and if you buy them not you will get to see Haruhi in one of many dresses he will use." Kyoya said smirking as Haruhi gave him a glare.

Haruhi moved over to Tamaki and asked, "Who did you guys make up the story if we hadn't talked about it?"

"Haruhi, Haruhi, there are many things that come with this job how many times do I have to tell you?" he said with a wink but then felt Kyoya's eyes burning his back.

_**~Time Skip~**_

The entire host club had been busy work out the play and from what I notice everyone is acting like themselves. The play is tomorrow night and I'm nerves; since we're going to have this play Kyoya and I have seen each other less and less. Now a day's Kyoya doesn't say hello or goodbye, I have been taken home by Honey and Mori-senpai. I try to talk to him but he'll just push me aside, I guess he never really loved me in the first place, just a dam show.

The only people who don't really leave my side are the Twins, Mori and Honey-senpai. The Twins have made me about ten outfits and fifteen dresses for the play; they also said I could keep them but I'm not sure, it feels like steeling. Then Mori and Honey-senpai sort of follow me to classes and drive me from and to school.

Now I stand in the club room with a sad smile, good thing is the girls aren't coming today. I drink my tea as if nothing is wrong and do any homework I have.

"Haru-chan are you okay?" Honey asked sweetly, first person to really see how I feel.

"I'm okay Honey-senpai." I lie and smile brightly…well I tried. I could see him not buying a signal word or my smile.

"You can tell me anything Haruhi-chan; if you want you can hold Usa-chan and tell me everything." He spoke calmly and warmly and I softly nodded. His smile grew when he handed me the bunny. With one soft smile I took it and hugged it tightly. "Go on Haru-chan." He repeated.

"I think he doesn't like me." I said in a soft whisper, I was sure he didn't hear me but I was wrong.

Honey quickly jumped up and started to whisper like soft melody, "Don't think that way, if he doesn't I will." Before I knew it I feel asleep.

_**~Honey's P.O.V~**_

I shouldn't have told her in this form but I wouldn't have to answer her questions. At least she looks happy sleeping with Usa-chan. She looks cute and she would have been cuter if she had girl clothes and long hair…

"Mitsukuni what do you think you're doing?" I heard my cousin speak in a lower tone than usual.

"Don't worry Takashi she's fine, she only fell asleep. Will you help me bring her in the other room so she can sleep on the bed?" I asked with my sweet voice and soft warm smile.

"You told the others not to mess with them two right? Then what are you doing?" He asked harshly which made me a bit mad.

"I'm not going to do anything; I don't know what you're talking about." I said flat and picked up Haruhi bride style. No one will really know that she's gone…not Kyoya.

"Mitsukuni you're not telling me the truth!" he yelled at me but not loud enough for the other host members to notice.

"I told you I'm not going to do anything now let me take her somewhere to rest." I yelled back and ran before he had a chance to take her…I really didn't want anyone to take her…it's my turn to take care of her…

_**~Haruhi's P.O.V~**_

"Honey?" I asked weakly not able to pull back…I can feel his hot breath on my lips. The eyes of a small child had changed to an older person, he had lust in them. I didn't know what to do; I couldn't move back anymore since my body was by the wall.

"Don't worry Haruhi; I will take good care of you." He said softly but I could hear the lust in his voice. I didn't even know how we got like this! I'm going to marry Kyoya but why do I feel my blush grow as Honey keeps repeating my name over and over.

The way he said it make me feel different every time. I never thought I would see Honey act like this. Just it didn't really stop there…Honey started to stroke my cheek and with more passion he called out my name. it got louder and louder like he wanted me to talk about as if he wanted to yell loud too…

"What!" I yelled and that's when I notice…it was just a dream. I see Honey with a childish smile, "W-what time is it?" I asked blushing and looking away but I saw a smirk in this face.

"Did you have a good nap?" he asked kindly and made me guilty for thinking that dream.

"Y-yeah but I need to know what time it is Honey." I said softly not able to talk right.

"Its six o'clock, you're ready to go home?" I nodded slowly trying to forget that dream. "Are you okay? Do you want me to carry you Haru-chan?" He asked sweetly again but before I could answer Mori came in the room and carried me.

"M-Mori-senpai." I said shocked as he had me in his arms I could notice something not right with Honey but I didn't put that much attention to it.

They had taken me home like everyday but no one talked and I think it was better this way. As I got out of the limo Honey waved good bye and waved Usa-Chan's little arm which made me smile warmly. Why would I dream that way of Honey when he acts like a small child?

I got in the house and notice dad wasn't home…another late night for him then. I placed my things in my room and when strait to the bathroom. I really need a hot shower; I wanted all my thoughts to be clear again.

_**~Time Skip~ **_

As you can tell the day of the play came and I was nerves but I remembered I never once saw the scrip! What was I going to do the play was less than ten minutes and I didn't know any of my lines! I couldn't go out of this dressing room because the Twins had to pick up all the dresses and outfits! What in the world I'm I going to do?

"Haruhi are you in there?" I heard Hikaru's voice from the other side.

"Yeah do you have the first out fit?" I asked worried for not one but many reasons.

"Yeah I do here-" He said putting his hand in to give me the light blue outfit. "Remember to put the leggings on first then the boots." He said happily.

"Ye-ah I got it." I said as I stepped outside and bragged to get my hair/make up done. Between them trying to up on my wig and make up I tried to talk. "Do y-you knaw whaat myy li-um-nes aareeehh?"

"Nope but don't worry you're a host so you'll do fine." They both smirked and dragged me to the stage. So this is it, here I go…


	9. Act 1

_**~Please R&R, Also sorry for the wait!~**_

_**~Story of a commoner girl~**_

_**Chapter 8 ~Act 1~ (They will act very formal.)**_

_**Third person**_

The girl with brown beautiful hair cries at night for her mother's death. She is now to find her husband to take the thrown. Her father has asked for one of the many men to come and see if they hit it off but as all the rest…it doesn't go very well. It turned out that the man wanted money only and didn't care for her.

"Mother in haven, please help me find the man of my dreams." Haruhi said looking out the window.

"Oh honey I have someone who wants to see you and he is from a far off place!" Rinka said with a yelp of glee.

Haruhi wiped her tears and nodded; she got up and walked downstairs to meet a man with strange hair.

"Why hello, my name is Hitachiin Hikaru. I'm please to meet you Miss Fujioka." He said and carefully graved her hand to kiss the smooth skin that he wanted.

"O-oh." Haruhi said blushing, not many men did this when they meet her. (This caused the girls to squall with excitement.) "It's nice to meet you Mr. Hitachiin, I will like to say you have very nice manners but I have gone through a lot to day with another man so if you can please leave and see me tomorrow?" She asked with much grace, the same way her mother once spoke in. (That all the girls nodded in approval.) They had never seen Haruhi act in such a matter that they couldn't help but love this new side of her.

"Oh dear I didn't know, I feel very bad for coming now. I will take my leave then and come back tomorrow. How about I treat you for lunch, where we can know each other better?" Hikaru said with pure sweet tone. (This was the first for Haruhi but she couldn't let her mind go off when tones of girls where looking at her.)

"Thanks you for understanding Mr. Hitachiin, I will be you tomorrow then." She smiled as he graved her hand once more to place another kiss.

Haruhi's father took him to the door as Haruhi ran upstairs to sleep off the horrible day but now that the man came and gave off a nice impression, she could smile as she slept. Only both didn't know what Mr. Hitachiin was planning.

"Ha that went smoothly. The poor girl won't know what hit her. I just need to make her fall for me and all I will take is the money her old man has; I could also play with that body of hers. She is a beautiful woman but I can get someone like her any day." Hikaru said with a smirk before walking away from the house.

As a new day comes along Haruhi gets up to buy food, only as she walks through the streets she didn't know she was going to meet…

"Mr. Hitachiin, I didn't know you shopped here." Haruhi as she stranded by a commoners grocery store.

"Umm…I'm sorry but who are you? I'm not the one to forget names and as lovely as you seem, I know I would have remember your name." The man blushed slightly as he looked at Haruhi's frame.

"Oh I'm sorry but I was thinking you where Hitachiin Hikaru." Haruhi said blushing from embarrassment but he more she looked at him she could pick out what was the difference between this man and Mr. Hitachiin.

"Oh…" The man lowered his head, his voice with some anger and knew who this lovely woman might be. "May I ask for your name?" He asked with much respect with the girl, hoping that the woman hadn't married 'Mr. Hitachiin'.

"Oh sorry, my name is Fujioka Haruhi." Haruhi smiled at how formal he was just like the other man.

"It's a pleasure meeting you Ms. Fujioka, I'm Hitachiin Kaoru and yes Hikaru is…well my twin brother." Kaoru said with a sad smile. "I haven't been eye to eye with him for a long time so we don't see each other very much."

"Oh I see I'm sorry to hear that, sorry but I need to buy some food." Haruhi said with a shy smile.

"I do too, would you mind if we shop together." Kaoru said with a cheesy grin wanting to see her laugh. That was one thing that he loved with woman do.

As he thought Haruhi laughed with much grace and nodded with approval. Without question Kaoru looped their arms together and walked in as if they were a couple. Girl all couldn't show there jealousy for the face that they looked perfect together. Haruhi didn't notice the lovely looks for her and Kaoru was making her laugh and smile.

Even if this was their first meet, it seemed that Haruhi found a man who she believed was a good man. She had wondered if his brother might act with the same cheerful spirit.

As they got to the cash register Kaoru placed all the teams together and not taking a no for answer; he paid everything.

"Well Ms. Fujioka would you like to help you with your bags?" He asked with a warm smile and Haruhi couldn't find a way to say no.

"I would love it but I would treat you for lunch tomorrow then." She laughed and smiled with much more warmness.

"You got yourself a date and please call me Kaoru." He smiled once more and the two walked to her home.

"Thanks I'll see you tomorrow." Haruhi smiled and took the bags from him.

Kaoru smiled to himself before remembering, "Hope my brother doesn't do anything stupid with her; that would be the last thing I would let him do." And with that he walked home.

* * *

><p>"Hello Ms. Fujioka are you ready for lunch?" Hikaru asked with a very different tone from his brother's.<p>

"Yes let's go." Haruhi softly nodding as he took her and to the limo that was waiting outside of the house.

As they left to lunch Haruhi was thinking that they would stop at a normal café where many commoners ate but she changed her mind when she saw a fancy café. The entrance was with long white stairs, in the middle there laid a red rug. There was a door man who opens the door for them. The lights are a bit brighter then the outside, the walls were cream as the tables; the chairs were dark chocolate with patterns of roses with thorns.

"Wow I didn't know this kind of place was around here." Haruhi said with much honesty since she acted poor when her family always had money.

"Well if you pass all the ugliness of poor people then you will find the place where the rich and famous live a life they disserve." Hikaru said in fine calm words as if he didn't care if the poor lived or died.

"Sorry but I don't agree with you, if you will be acting like this I guess I would take my leave." She said in a mad tone. How could she think he and his brother where twins when they clearly had different opinions!

"I'm sorry but you promised me to lunch, please sit down and we can talk more about this matter." Hikaru said in a low growling voice. He didn't want her to get away so easily; he didn't have her around his finger yet.

Haruhi nodded, she saw the look in his eyes; if she wanted nothing to do with him she needed to pass throw this. "Sure…please pick a place to sit." She said with the softest but warm voice. She needed to make it seem like she liked him, she would get him back for what he said.

After all her mother came from a lower rich family; her father's parents wanted him to have no contacted with her. She knew how the life of the poor was and it wasn't easy and when her father tried to help; him too had to live a life like a commoner. At those times it was bittersweet but then there came a time where they lived like she did today.

"Well of course my lady." Hikaru said with pried as expected he did believe in Haruhi's words. "I'm sure we will have the most best of times."

"Sure, I'm sure we will but first I need to see if you have my taste." She said with fake lust, she hated playing as this woman but so far it has gotten to her being a free lady.

"Ah I see that you have let yourself go a bit, I like this side of you better." Hikaru said not knowing of what she planed. From what he could tell his plan was going to smooth.

As they both talked about command things Haruhi saw how this man was not to happy in life. When he smiled it didn't reach his eyes. I looked like he forced himself to play a sad role in which he could no longer go back to himself. The way he looked at her was with pain, her forced himself to look at her body. Time to time she felt pity for him but she knew she couldn't. The first rule of being rich was not to give others that had money pity. For that she learned long ago with a good friend.

* * *

><p>"So then Mr. Hitachiin it was a lovely talk if you want another one please talk to my father." She said as she got out of the limo with a smile.<p>

"I will and it may be soon so don't make any plans." Hikaru said with much calm.

She nodded before closing her boor and walking into the house. "Father I will not want to see him for two weeks, if you want pick another one but I don't like him at all! He has no respected to commoners!" She said with much disgust that made her want to take a shower knowing how close he was to her, it made her sick.

"Of course Haruhi, I'm sorry the date went bad!" He yelled before she entered her room and let some tears fall.


	10. Act 2

_**Chapter 9 ~Act 2~**_

The next morning came and Haruhi didn't plan to get up, she wanted to stay in bed and just think how nice it would be to not have to see another rich guy in her life. But she got up and go dress for the day; she knew her father would want her to keep looking for 'the one' even if she thinking she would never find him.

Haruhi called out to her father, telling him she would be out for the day she left without another word. As she walked down the streets she turned around as her name was being called.

"Haruhi!" Kaoru said with much joy running up to her.

"Hi, how are you." She said in a calm warm voice, she was glad to see him and not Hikaru.

"I'm fine but what are you doing out so really? I was planning to pick you up later to eat." He said cheerfully with made Haruhi smile.

"I just wanted to walk around; yesterday was a bit too much for me." She said trying to be kind even if it was a man with no manners.

"Oh so that date with my brother didn't go well huh?" He asked knowing fall to well.

"How did you know?" She asked slightly surprised but didn't really mind.

"Well I grew up with him; I know how he can act sometimes. Every time I hear about him it's the same thing going on. It seems like he would never learn his lesson." He said mad but with calm face. Haruhi didn't know what to say; if she would ask about his brother more it could help her out but then again she was sure Kaoru would get fed up.

"You know you can ask I'm fine with you wanting to know. I'm sure it would help you next time you see him." He said calmly which made her calm down.

"Well then how is he like?" She asked kind of scared out what he would say.

"He is the player, he loves playing with ladies and their money. Growing up he loved making girls cry because he would play dirty tricks on them. Once he found out how girls would do anything for him, he took it for himself. He would get a girl, go out with them, and just before they are married, he would ask how much she loves him. If she answered with "Very much" he would tell them to give him all the money she had and once she does he leaves her a day before the wedding. It always plays out like that. I'm just happy he hadn't done anything to you yet." He said as they walked in the crowed of normal people, shopping, laughing and smiling.

Haruhi didn't know what to say…what to feel! How can someone look so beautiful but act to rotten? She understood whey Kaoru would have so much hate for him but then again it wasn't hate…family… they where brothers…they were twins. She tried to not feel pity, for what would that help him or her? "Well I'm glad nothing happen but if he hadn't said things about commoners, I believe I would have been tricked with his looks." She said angrily.

"Yes, I never have tried to gotten in his way because if I did I knew how the woman would act. They would believe him before me or they would believe he put them in a test." He said looking down and knowing how many ladies he had failed.

"Well come on let's get something to eat." Haruhi said with a kind voice, hoping that he wouldn't think about his pitiful brother.

The rest of the day she spanned it with Kaoru, they both didn't think about Hikaru which in the end they were happy about. As he walked her home they smiled to each other; happy to know that they acted the same way and looked at commoners with the same respect that they did to rich people.

"Well then here you are again." Kaoru said with a fake sad voice knowing that she would laugh.

"Yes but I would go out with you again, it was fun." With that said she walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She waved her hand and ran inside.

Kaoru stayed the same like when she had kissed him. He could feel his face burn bright red, his heart was racing. He didn't know that he would fall in love with her. Well at least not that quickly. The more he was thinking about her the more he wanted to have her for himself. Then he came too realized how not to treat her…not like her brother. But to stay the same as he was for it would help him. And it did so far, she did kiss him because of how he acted.

"Haruhi were where you!" He father yelled not trying to be mean.

Haruhi walked to her father trying her best not to smile from the nice day she spent with Kaoru. "Sorry I was out all day; it's just that I had lunch with a friend."

"Yes I found out about him and it seems like he is Mr. Hitachiin's brother. So because of that I don't want you hanging out with him again. Do I make myself clear?" He asked slightly angry at her to be going out with a man who wants money.

"But dad he isn't like his brother!" Haruhi said in defense; Kaoru was much nicer than his cold hearted brother.

"I don't care; he has something to do with that family and I don't want anything to do with them. Haruhi come with me; there is someone I would like for you to meet." He said stiffly moving to the large living room.

Haruhi couldn't believe that her father had another man see her. She tried her best to put on a nice smile for the man. Only the way her father had gotten mad with her was still too much and just because of a guy. Later on for sure she would try and fix it…she had to.

As she got down the stairs she realized the small blond child sitting on the sofa with a warm smile on his face. 'No this can't be the new man; he's just a kid!' she yelled in her mind, not knowing if her father had gone mad. Then she noticed another person, a man tall and mean looking.

"Hello." She said uneasy, she didn't know what these two were going in her house so late; have they been waiting for her?

"Haruhi this is Mitsukuni Haninozuka and his cousin Takashi Morinozuka. They will not be your body guards. Whenever you go out with a man I give you; they will go with you and if anything happens they will protect you." He said with a soft happy tone.

Haruhi just looked at the two; Mitsukuni didn't look like he could do anything but Takashi did. She just kept looking at them not knowing what to say.

"It's nice to meet you Haru-chan; you can call me Honey and you can call him Mori." Honey said with a bright big smile and Mori nodded.

Now feeling a bit better she bowed and said, "Thank you for taking care of me; I'll be in your care for now on." And with that they both nodded their heads and said farewell.

"Haruhi," Her father said, "starting from tomorrow they will be coming and be staying with us and yes I'm serious, they will be protecting you and will be with you when you're out okay."

"Yes father." She said walking up to her room, "Good night."


	11. Act 3

_**A/N: They are still in the play but I'm going to try and speed it up a bit because I want to get to the normal plot.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 10 ~Act 3~ <strong>_

The next day came and Haruhi knew that people were outside her door. She quickly got dressed and ran out to open her door as a door bell rang. She ran down to open it and saw a man with blond hair and clear blue eyes.

"Well hello princess, I'm Suoh Tamaki and I would say that you're Mrs. Fujioka Haruhi. I'm I right?" He asked in the most charming voice, one she never heard before. (Haruhi notice how he never used this voice before, it was something he never used for the guest.)

Haruhi blushed bright red. "o-oh yes, please to meet you. Come inside and I'll make you some tea." She said moving as side so he could come in with ease. She took a deep breath knowing that it would calm her redness.

"Well this is a lovely home; my house is bigger but as I heard you have no mother and I'm sorry. I too have no mother…well not here in Japan. She lives in Paris but cannot come over here for she is greatly ill." Tamaki said in a low voice but quickly changed it. "Is your father in, I would like to know if I could take you out some time."

"Yes but I'm not sure where he is." Haruhi said feeling sorry for Tamaki as she felt for herself. She started to walk to the kitchen to make tea.

"So it's just your father and you here right?" Tamaki asked sitting down on a chair.

"Yes but we got some bodyguards for me now." She said madly but now that she thought of it they weren't in there, not like she was complaining.

"Oh I see." He said in a soft voice but then notice how she was trying to reach a pot. "Here I'll get it." He said as he got up and walked over.

"No it's fine I'll do it myself." She said but then added, "You're a guest."

"No I can't let a princess, like yourself, do things that could hurt them." He protested as he reached for the pot as well but then fell over her.

Tamaki was on top of her, inches for her face. Once he notices how close he was he started to blush like crazy. Such a beautiful woman was inches away from a kiss and he knew he wanted that kiss.

Haruhi blushed as well but didn't move, she looked at his eyes that started to have some lust. She really didn't know what to do but that's when.

"HARUHI!" Her father yelled and so her bodyguards ran in the room. "There is a nasty bug on you!" He yelled as she pulled Tamaki away from her.

"Dad calm down, I'm fine." Haruhi said calmly and got up.

"D-dad?" Tamaki said shocked, "I'm sorry Mr. Fujioka. It wasn't what it looked like at all."

"Don't you dear come to me with excuses? The look in your eyes tells me everything I need to know! Now sorry Mr. Suoh but I will ask you to leave and never come back!" He yelled and the bodyguards look him from the arms and dragged him away.

"Dad you shouldn't be so mean!" Haruhi yelled clearly angry for his actions.

"But Haruhi, after what you told me about that nasty boy the other day I had to keep you safe from others like him." He said trying to get her to see his way.

"That doesn't mean for you to do things like that!" She yelled and start to run but couldn't as she got to the stares. "Please move."

"We are sorry but you have another guest today, we were told that he would come around this time." Honey said sadly knowing her feelings.

She softly nodded and sat in the living area waiting for the door to ring.

"Haruhi," Her father started walking over to her. "I'm sorry baby girl but you need to understand that I'm not wanting you do be with men who will cause you harm. When I looked at that man's eyes I could see some lust. I don't want him or that Hikaru all over you."

"Yes father, I'm also sorry for acting like that." She said softly as she looked at the ground.

The door bell rang, "Well I think that's the new guy, please try to smile Haruhi." He said before he went to open the door.

"Hello Mr. Fujioka, we talked in the phone." A man's voice reached Haruhi.

"Why yes Mr. Ootori, it's nice to finally meet you. Well my daughter is this way." He said as they both started to walk to the living area. "Well then I'll let you two get to know each other." And with that he left the room.

Haruhi got up and walked over to him, "Hello Mr. Ootori I'm Fujioka Haruhi."

"It's nice to meet you Ms. Fujioka, Ootori Kyoya." He said in a smooth voice which made her heart pound a little. "These are for you." He said handing the purple roses to her which he happily accepted.

"Thanks, will you like to sit down?" She asked pointing to the sofa.

As they both sat they started small talk. Haruhi notice how he looked bored which made her mad a bit.

"Don't mine my asking but why are you here? I can tell that you don't like me and I know that be the way you talk and look around." She said trying to be calm about the matter.

"Well I see you're smart. You right I don't want any business with you. I did this as my father's orders. You see I'm the third son and so I inherit nothing, both of my fathers have been very successful and so my father acts like he only has two sons. My father only talks to me when he wants me to meet woman to get married to or when he wants me to be friend a person. It's not so bad; it's funny if you ask me. But you don't have to know everything about me now do you." Kyoya said with a smirk which made Haruhi mad.

"You know what I don't like men who can't do things for himself. It's funny how you make yourself so pitiful when you don't see who you really are. I can't tell just by what you told me. But if you really have nothing to do with me then you may leave. Nothing is stopping you now it there. Now then I guess you can leave. Good day Mr. Ootori." She waved her hand and walked to the phone. Kyoya didn't move he couldn't believe how she took it. No one had ever taken that so easily.

"Yes it's me talking Tamaki; sorry for what my father told you…Yes that's all I really wanted to talk about…Sorry I'm not sure if I can see you…If my father calms down then I think I might go…okay then good day Mr. Suoh." Haruhi said as she hangs up the phone. "Oh Mr. Ootori what are you still doing here?"

"Sorry but where you talking to Suoh Tamaki?" He asked calmly but not liking what would come out next.

"Yes he came earlier today." She said walking over to him.

"Interesting, oh and I was just playing around about not wanting you. You are very beautiful and charming. You would have a good right to have the name of an Ootori. The way you talk about is very nice." Kyoya said truthfully but not really when it came to wanting her.

"Well I'm not sure what game you're playing Mr. Ootori but you can leave if we are done here." She said calmly.

"Yes, of course." And without any warning Kyoya kiss the lips that every man wanted to kiss and it wasn't my force. As if they had to be together their lips moved smoothly with one another. Haruhi didn't know why she was kissing back but loved the feeling of his warmness. Before they could do any farther they both moved apart to get some needed air. (This surprised both and looked at each other not knowing what to say.)

Haruhi blushed red as if holding her breath and didn't know what to do or what to say. This was the first time in a long time that someone kissed her but no one had ever kissed her like that before.

Kyoya looked at her eyes and say quickly, "Well I'll take my leave." His heart was pounding and didn't understand this feeling. Was he really falling for her so quickly or was it because of the heat he revised when they were kissing.

Haruhi quickly ran to her room but couldn't help but smile to herself. She never felt like this before, as if the word came to a stop and the feeling running threw her. She felt like laughing, crying, yelling with joy but why was this? Was she in love? No it couldn't be. She only had a kiss that's all. Right…

* * *

><p>Later that night Haruhi walked around in the garden looking at the roses with such ease.<p>

"Ms. Fujioka," A voice called which made her jump.

"Oh it's you, sorry. Can I help you with something Honey?" Haruhi asked in a soft kind voice.

"I wanted to talk to you about something." He said calmly sitting down on one of the benches.

"Yeah what is it?" She asked not noticing that what he was about to say would be something serious.

"I wanted to tell you that the whole reason that I here to protect you is because I like you. When you're father called my family and asked for one of your train men to protect you I asked to go. I wanted to be here for you when other did tried to touch you. But then when I say that Ootori kiss you I couldn't keep quiet. I like you Haruhi, you're the most beautiful girl l have ever laid eyes one." He said softly looking in her eyes and wanting to kiss her, to take that flavor of Kyoya from her mouth.

Haruhi was about to say something but the temptation that Honey had won over him. He kissed her but not like Kyoya, it was sweet and kind but it didn't feel right. It didn't make her blush, it made her feel sad. How can he like her? They never really talked.

As he pulled away he notice her sad face and it told him everything he needed to know. "I'm sorry Haruhi, good night." And with that he left leaving Haruhi to her thoughts and confusion.

* * *

><p>"Well Haruhi it's nice to see you again." She heard Hikaru's voice as she walked the street.<p>

"Hi Hikaru! I'm please to see you again, it's been sometime." She smiled sweetly to him and waited for him to catch up.

"You need some help with that?" He asked looking at all the bags she was carrying. She nodded shyly which made him laugh. "So what have you been up to?"

"Nothing really just meeting men here and there but here has been more and more men really wanting me which is a bit odd." She said truthfully as they got to her house.

"Well then you should add one more then." A man said with some anger in his voice.

"What are you doing here Mr. Hitachiin?" She asked annoyed, how dear he come to here, when she told him off that time.

"I came of you…Well if it isn't my twin brother." He said laughing at him with much anger. "Most of the woman I tried to get with leaves because of you!"

"Shut up! I'm not the one who always wants money!" Hikaru yelled back and placed the bags on the floor.

"Oh don't tell me you fell in love with her!" Kaoru yelled with laughter once more before his brother punched in the face.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you!" Hikaru yelled back and before Haruhi knew it they were fighting as if they did it every day,

It was strange because not long after two limos came to the house and to man ran to Haruhi's side.

"Oh to the Hitachiin Twins are fighting." Kyoya said in a low voice with pleasure and he knew the reason to why.

"But why are they fighting?" Tamaki asked Haruhi who shrugged her head not knowing but wanted them to stop before anything else happened.

"Are you an idiot? They are fighting over her." He yelled at his stupidly.


	12. A play or a cover up

_**~Story of a commoner girl~**_

_**Chapter 11 ~A play or a cover up~ **_

_**A/N: Last chapter of this play! Also again remember there is OOC in this story.**_

* * *

><p>"Who are you to be speaking to me with such a manor!" Tamaki snapped at Kyoya's statement.<p>

"Well Mr. Suoh it seems that you don't even know your own enemies huh." Kyoya said lightly laughing, "Then again I heard that your grandmother is the only one in your house hole who cares for the company your running."

"You must be an Ootori then, my father has talked about your family and how they have a third son, I see what you want to do know. If you marry Ms. Fujioka, you'll be able to get her company…I'm right I would say." Tamaki said with a smirk, "You should leave if that's the case. Someone should marry for love not money. You shouldn't let her get hurt because of what they tell you to do or just to get a company. This is a young girl you're dealing with, if she marries someone like you who seams cold hearted she would never be happy. Just leave and let her if someone good for her like me. I would treat her like the princess she looks to be. I would make her happy for the rest of -

"Oh shut, you know nothing of what I think of her." Kyoya yelled before Tamaki could keep running his mouth.

"Are you two done!" Haruhi yelled at their behavior, "Instead of helping me get these two off each other you start talking nun stop as if I'm not here!"

"They will stop since I have something to tell you Haruhi." Kyoya said in a low tone which made Tamaki jump a bit. "My father has talked to your father and it seems that you will be my bride soon."

With that said everyone stopped, even the twins. They both slowly walk to where Haruhi and the rest were standing to hear more.

Honey and Mori had heard all they need and walked away from where they were spying. In the end Honey wasn't going to have her and he saw it coming when Kyoya kissed her. It was hard knowing he could have kissed her before Kyoya and she might have fallen for him.

"Mr. Ootori, why didn't you tell us? You would have saved us the time to be talking to you about this instead of coming to the princess and causing her pain." Tamaki asked bitterly.

"What are you talking about? Princess? You do know that this is real life don't you. Also I don't have to talk with any of you, only Haruhi." Kyoya said with the same bitter tone Tamaki gave him.

"Keep running you're-"

"Mouth, I'm sure she will never want you!" The Twins said angrily.

"Once again I don't know why you three want to know when I clearly said this has nothing to do with you. Oh wait…did I upset you three just because of me marring her?" I asked calmly.

"You know you can't love her! Why ask for her hand, huh?" Hikaru asked in a mocking tone. "I think I know why Hikaru it's to make daddy happy, right?" Kaoru added with the same tone of voice and for once in a long time they both were in the same team.

"This is the real world, if you want someone to be your bride you ask their parents and if they say yes, ask the lady." Kyoya said coldly. "But it seems that you three are here didn't know that, what are you mad that I asked her before any of you had a chance?" Kyoya asked with a smirk, in no time they would all fall apart.

"Don't talk if we haven't lived in the same kind of life style!" Tamaki said angry and then he turned to Haruhi. "Would you marry me Fujioka Haruhi?"

"Mr. Suoh I would like you to not ask for her hand when she is will soon be my fiancé. Now I think I should talk to her alone." Kyoya said coldly as he gave them a glare and waited for their leave but…

"TAMAKI GET OFF OF ME!" it was Haruhi trying to push away Tamaki who was trying to kiss her. Out of everything she knew about him so far couldn't believe the way he was trying to kiss her.

Kyoya turned to see Tamaki and got pissed off! "What in the world are you doing IDIOT! Why are you trying to kiss her again!"Kyoya asked with anger as he walked over to Haruhi and with one hand he freed her from Tamaki's grasp.

"I wanted to know if she still wants you! If not she could go with me!" Tamaki yelled. (The girls were at the edge of their sets as they could feel the end coming near.)

"Well now you know that she doesn't!" Kyoya talked back as he let Haruhi, knowing that something was going to happen.

"Would you two shut up; the lady will be going with me in the end." Kaoru said with anger.

"She wants love not a man who only wants money and body!" Hikaru yelled at his brother with anger.

"Why are you still here? You're not rich! Do you think that her father will even want you?" Kaoru answered back.

"Can you two just please call down; we need to know what she wants. From what I know the princess wan-" Kyoya couldn't take his anger back and punched him.

_**(Not really acting Point.)**_

"Will you shut up! She isn't your princess! She is going to me my wife!" Kyoya yelled with anger. "You can have mostly everything you want and I can't. When I have someone I like do you have to take her away?"

Without thinking Tamaki punched Kyoya back but not with the same strength. They kept going in till the Twins pulled them apart. They both where breathless and had some blood running for their mouths.

"Kyoya calm down." Haruhi knowing that Tamaki did tried to kiss her on purpose. "I'm sure he will never do it again, you two didn't have to start punching each other." (Haruhi said slapping her acting but then added just so the girl believed that it was still an act.) "Sorry Mr. Suoh but if what Mr. Ootori said is true and my and his father talked then we are to be married."

"Haruhi no, I need to talk to him fully. All this time we have all avoided the issue." Tamaki said as calm as he could but hurting.

"But you said-"

"It was just so you could calm down but we didn't talk about it." Hikaru added looking at her with kind eyes, hoping that she would forgive him.

"You all lied to my face! That's why Mori and Honey where with me the whole time." She said not caring if others where there.

"How could we talk when I know Tamaki would change your mind." Kyoya said madly, "And mines too." He added.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Haruhi said not understanding.

"Kyoya isn't for you Haruhi, he will never fully love you like any of us will." Kaoru said truthfully. "He just never wanted to talk about it because he knew it was true. He just didn't want to face the fact."

"So that means-

"Yes this was all an act, a show, I could full you like a child. They were right when they said I would never fall for you. I told them about the plans before I told you about our 'engagement' and they all told me that I was lying to myself. I use they were right. Sorry if you felt anything towards me but I may never returned but of course you could still marry me, if you like. I will take care of whatever you need me to pay but know that I will not love you." Kyoya said darkly with no emotion.

"No…you…no" Haruhi said stumbling on the words she could say. "You're lying to me, I know it. All of you are lying to me again!"

"No this is not playing manner. I'm stating the truth about what's to come." Kyoya said looking at her with cold eyes.

"I will not play your horrible games Mr. Ootori! If it's to please your father then fine but just know that I do love you and only you. I don't care what you say nor how you will act towards me but I will keep love you!" Haruhi said with much power which made her feel better then how she really was felling.

"So then you will want to marry me?" Kyoya with a sly.

"Yes and I will not back down to someone like you!" with that said the curtains fell into place and the girl cheered and clapped for the play had ended.

_**A/N: Okay so somewhere in there I was going to change the plot but I wanted Kyoya to still be cold hearted…or is he? Well anyway please review and tell me what you think! Also this isn't the end so don't freak out! **_

_**Thanks! **_


	13. Chapter 12

_**~Story of a commoner girl~**_

_**Chapter 12 (Could think of a name…) **_

_**Later that day**_

"Okay please tell me what truth was there and what were lies." Haruhi said as she changed to normal clothing.

"The fighting was real and we weren't lying when we said that was hadn't talk." Tamaki said truthfully, something that Haruhi needed. He sat on the sofa with the other host whom were also changed.

"That's it." Haruhi said a bit scared since Honey confessed his love in the play. Had that just been something to add on as drama for the play?

"Yes that's all, is there something more you will like to ask?" Kyoya added as Haruhi walked in the room, still having the wig on. She didn't want to take if off even if it was heavy on her.

"Ummm, no I'm okay Senpai." She said not wanting to look at Kyoya, so what Kyoya told her was true? It was an act, he didn't love her. That kiss they had, meant nothing?

"Oh yes Haruhi I'll be taking you home today. For now on Mori and Honey will not pick you up nor bring you to school." Kyoya said not looking at her and started to type away on his laptop. Haruhi could only nod and walked to Honey who was eating cake.

"Hey Honey-senpai, can I ask you something?" She said in a soft voice, nerves to ask him.

"Yes Haru-chan?" He smiled with much kindness before continuing to eat his piece of cake.

"Umm, what you said in the play was it true, do you like me?" She asked looking at him, wanting to know how he felt even if she couldn't return the feelings.

"Don't worry Haru-chan, it was just a play and if I did, Kyoya is your cold princess and he needs someone like you in his life. Even if people don't see it, you will make Kyoya a better person." Honey said with a smile but covered his eyes with his hair.

"Oh okay, thanks Honey-senpai. I'll see you later." She said before leaving Honey alone with his cake. She felt like it was the right thing to do, she did notice the way he changed moods when she asked.

"Mitsukuni, you did well. You should be happy that she will have someone like him." Mori said walking over to him.

"I-I know but the felling in my heart doesn't go away. It hurts Takashi, I liked her a lot and I never had the chance to make her fall in love with me. The smile made me fall for her, the way she laughs, the person that she is!" He said with much pain but tried to keep quiet as he didn't want the others to hear.

"I know you did, I'm sorry Mitsukuni but its better like this, she will be happy. Isn't that what you want?" Mori said placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, that's what I always wanted, her to be happy and smile every day of her life." Honey said as he let the tears fall on the table.

* * *

><p>I sat in the limo knowing that once again I poured my heat out to his beautiful mad who made me fall in love. I should have known not to talk too much about my feeling because once again he tried to change my mind about him. He wanted me to leave him in the dark.<p>

"You know as much as you try you will not lose me. I will stay here and be by your side not matter what you tell me!" I said making myself clear to man who looked like her didn't care what happens to me. I hate to say this but I desperately want him to see me as me and not as the things that he said before.

"You know, that's what I like about you. You are so clear to the point, something which I find very useful for." Kyoya said in a dull voice still typing away which made me want to close the stupid laptop of his.

"Kyoya?" I asked wanting to get his full attention, seeing if he would turn and look at me so I could see is dark eyes which made me want to fall.

"Yes Haruhi?" He asked back with that was dull voice not looking up which caused me some sadness.

Then before I could stop myself I had said, "Was the kiss real or just another act?" pushing away from my embarrassment but I couldn't keep it in. That question was burning in my through, trying its best to get out.

"What kind of question is that Haruhi? Should I tell you, whatever makes you feel better?" He said still not looking up.

The next I did was something that I didn't know I could do. Something I didn't believe I had done. I moved closer to him closed his laptop, moved it quickly aside and before he could tell me something…I kissed him with so much passion that made me blush. I kissed and I knew that he loved me…if he didn't he would have pushed me away but he didn't. He was kissing me back which I sort of didn't expect. At that moment I wish me could push away just to tell me those three, true words, _"I love you."_

We kept kissing in till we needed air. I looked in to his eyes and smiled knowing that I was tomato red. That I was falling just because of those eyes of his. "Don't you dear hide your felling for me, _please_?" I said out of breath. I needed him to say it.

"You don't know when to stop do you." He said with a smirk which made me redder if it were possible. He keeps adding on to the list of what I love and want from him.

"You just don't know who to act like a man." I said and notice that we stopped and notice that I also challenged him to something he wouldn't expect.

"Good bye Haruhi." He said not leaving the car but getting his laptop to do what he whatever we was doing. I was as if he didn't notice the challenge I gave him.

I turned away feeling the cold wind as if on cue. The wind was telling me I was alone. I said my good bye without looking at him and left to sleep off this messed up day.

As I got in the door my father hugged me tight, "What's wrong my Haruhi? Why did you come in half dead?" His voice full with care and kindness which made me want to break to tears.

"My prince is sending me mix signs. I'm trying but I'm not sure what to do. I like him a lot dad." I said still in his embrace feeling a bit embarrassed for telling him the way I feel for Kyoya.

"Don't worry sweetie, this is something that everyone passes throw. You should have seen how your mother was cold to me. She was such a beautiful woman but she knew how to hold her ground. I asked her out in such a horrible way that every time I talked she didn't talk back. But the more I tried to bring her around and I talked to her more, she let me in. She told me that I was stupid to ask her out like I did but the way I tried to talk to her showed her how much I wanted to be with her. I'm sure that's what's happening to Kyoya. He doesn't know if he should act like he always does or if he should change. But he better change before I tell him something." He said with much love for my mother that I knew he was right. My mother was a very strong woman and for my father to change her was nice. I love them both.

"Okay thanks Dad and mother in haven." I said as I smiled at him, "Well I'm going to change, what do you want to eat?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Next Day~<strong>_

I wake up felling light headed…was I crying in my sleep? I get up and look at the small mirror and see my eyes a bit pink. In a few minutes it should go away. I wanted to return to my bed since it was a Saturday but if I did I would be lazy all day. Eeeh~

_~kiss kiss fall in love~_ the song for when Kyoya's calling…

I walk over and pick it up and I feel all my nerves moving inside if me like crazy. I somehow manage to say, "Hello?"

"Oh you're up that's good, Haruhi we are going on a date today. I don't care what you say, I will pick you up at 10 anyway. See you in till then." Without another word he hang up on me….

_What?_


	14. I'm I Falling?

**A/N****: I know, I'm sorry I haven't been uploading the story. High School is being too much for me right know and I been working like crazy on my violin since I have a performance soon. Hope you all like it tho.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Story of a commoner girl~<strong>_

_**Chapter 13 ~Am I falling?~**_

_What?_ I…I don't know how to feel. Why would he call me when yesterday he didn't tell me how he felt but yet he wants to act like a man now? Does he want me or just trying to push me to Tamaki again?

I looked at the clock and couldn't believe it was 7am. Knowing Kyoya, he shouldn't be up this early but I understood I tested him; this is what I now get. My emotions getting mixed between hope and sorrow.

I look at my clothing, not wanting to have a face which will indicate that I'm in love since I know he will crush me again. I pick a simple white shirt and dark jeans.

I shouldn't try again; I don't want to get hurt. That's what I tell myself but I know that the feelings come out and shine. I show my weakness, my only weakness.

Loving him is that weakness; something I should have been more careful with.

I can't help it but I look at my ring, the ring of the love that I have. The ring that I know will take me to the prince, my rightful prince. Only I know that I must be a stronger princess but I don't really know how.

As the clock goes by and I look at the ring with so much love, I know that I shouldn't care of what he feels. It has always been a game, a show, I just need to be on top and ready for anything and everything.

By 9:30 I finish the food for dad and I write a note telling him I will be out with Kyoya.

I sit looking at the door, afraid of what Kyoya would do to push me away...No, I shouldn't think that. I love him and that's all that matters. He is doing this as plan, he wants' me gone and to be with Tamaki. I love Tamaki as a friend but never as a husband.

10:05 my phone vibrates, I look to see Kyoya's name,

"_You can come out Haruhi, I'm outside. Oh yes did I forget to say that it's only you and me? No club" _

I take the keys and out the door and that's when I see him, the man of my dreams.

"So are you ready princess?" He whispers quietly as he presses his hot lips to mine without hesitation. His arms wrap around me, half wanting to carry me but keeping me on the solid ground. My heart races as the heat starts to add on.

My mind goes off and I dream, about him and me. In the wedding, hugging and kissing. This is what I want, this is what I need.

Slowly not wanting to leave me he pulls away, needing the same amount of air that I need.

"How was that?" He asked with a smirk which makes me laugh, trying to keep the tears in my eyes.

"I love it." I smile like never before, I love him and he finally kissed me without being told to.

"That's good to hear, know lets go." He smiles and holds my hand as we go down the stairs.

For the first time there is no limo, but a beautiful back car ready to take us where he wants. Like always he opens the door for me to sit inside, he kisses me in the cheek before going to his side.

All my ideas from before get erased with the love that he is showing me. I love that I he finally is showing this love for me.

"Where are we going Kyoya?" I ask with a smile as I play with my short hair.

"We are going to someplace where I wouldn't go but knowing how you having gone out much, I want you to have fun and enjoy yourself." He said driving the car.

"Why are you being so unlike yourself?" I ask now thinking that it could be his way to make fun of me later.

"You told me to act like a man, a man acts like this true self to the woman he loves. That woman is you Haruhi, you are my love. The only one I want to marry, to hold forever." He said it smoothly as silk; I didn't know he would really say that. I couldn't hold it.

I started to left the stream of tears to fall, my happiness was too much for me to handle. My love just told me what I been hoping me would feel. The love that I been missing and now I have it. I can finally leave the dark room where my feelings really hide in. A room I didn't want to open until we got married.

"Haruhi, are you okay?" He asked with much concern, something I never heard from him. I nodded not wanting to talk for it leads to me sobbing more and he wouldn't understand a word. "Then why are you crying." He asked again, wanting to smooth me.

"I..I..just c-can believe…th-that you…have feelings…that s-strong…I..love you…Kyoya…" I said between sobs, trying to catch my breath with each sob that came out of my mouth.

I felt warmness on my head which told me he was patting me to calm down a bit, telling me it would be okay, that he understood.

"I know Haruhi, I'm sorry for everything and I love you too, my wife to be." He said with a smile as he looked at the road.

As I was calmly down I looked outside the window wanting to know where we were going, where my prince was taking me. That's when I saw the rollercoaster's; he was taking me to an amusement park.

This day couldn't get much better but I spoke too soon, because the whole park was only for us. The only people there was the Ootori bodyguards whom I believe that to learn how to work the place just for us.

He kept his word to strongly but I didn't care because it was only us two. He graved my hand, leading me to rides, to eat, have the fun that I never knew I could have with him.

The sun started to go down, "Haruhi.." Kyoya said softly as the wind blowing.

"Yes Kyoya." I responded as we walked to a tall tower a few feet away from the amusement park.

"Thank you." He said with truthfulness. "Thank you for helping me see my way, in the dark I found you. I know that I was harsh but really thank you so much." With that said he kissed my head.

Only something was off, this last kiss is off. It was as if saying goodbye…

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry this had to happen, I wish I could stay or should I say you. Only don't worry my dear, you will see me again." His words fading bit by bit, it was as if time was slowing down.

"W-what do you mean." I asked scared as my vision was getting out of forces…what was happening?

With one last kiss to the lips I fell to the ground, my knees gave out and I looked up. Kyoya giving me the sadist look in history and that's when I notice…

It was all a lie…

I was dreaming…

A life that I wanted…


	15. Let me catch you

_**~Story of a commoner girl~**_

_**Chapter 14 ~Let me catch you~**_

"Haruhi!" Kyoya called as she walked faster. For some reason Haruhi wasn't home when he went to pick her up. He was mad at the thought of Tamaki picking her up; he needed answers.

Kyoya called Haruhi once more before she started to run, Kyoya saw how she was acting. It was getting him pissed.

_**~Haruhi P.O.V~**_

I can't look at him; I left the house before I could start crying again. I can't believe that I thought that dream was true. Over everything I thought that I could see the truth from the false. Guess I was wrong but how am I to face him again?

The bad thing is that I can keep running away, the club starts half an hour. Plus it's free period. If I walk around I wouldn't face him soon. Only- "AAH, mmmm."

"Why are you avoiding me!" Ky-Kyoya! What is he doing!

"W-what are you doing?" I asked as I notice I was pin to the wall, my hands above my head.

"Like I said, why are you avoiding me?" He asked his eyes dark and dangerous. "Has something happen that I don't know about?"

I turned my face away, "Let me go Senpai." I couldn't bear calling out his name.

"Haruhi." He said a bit softer as he turned my head with his hand. "What happen? I need to know the truth. I can't have you do this whenever you please." He said his eyes still dark but his voice was losing the strength.

"Senpai, please let go of me." I said looking down; I don't want those eyes looking at me any longer.

"Fine, go." He said letting my hands go, I ran away not wanting to look at his face.

I ran and ran in till I reached a corner and dropped to my knees. "I'm sorry, I can't be as strong as you want me to be." I cried again, something I can't do anymore; wasn't that my promises.

"Haruhi?" I heard a sweet voice calling my name.

"Honey-senpai, sorry, I..I should leave." I said not wanting him to look at my fragile state.

"Haruhi it's okay, I'm here if you want to talk about something." He said softly and kindly, something I didn't know I was missing.

"It's just K-Kyo..

"Kyoya…what about him? What did he do to you Haruhi?" Honey placed my hand on my face only from I moved away from his touch. "Haruhi?"

"He..I have been avoiding him and he wanted answers…and..and..he found me as I was running away and pined me to the wall." I said felling bad from Kyoya and I.

"Did he hurt you?" Honey-senpai asked as he took hold of one hand which much care and that's when I saw the redness that wasn't there before. I started at them, thinking, why has this happen. Why can't I just take him by force? Why can't he just be a man and tell me he loves me?

"I'm sorry I shouldn't put all of my problems on you when you have your own problems. I'm sorry for acting selfish." I said looking at him as I started to get up.

"Oh no Haruhi your not selfish, the one who is, is I." With those last words said my lips where taken. I felt this before, not that time that we kissed in the play but somewhere else. The taste of these lips…sweetness. Only I still don't feel right with this kiss.

We came apart and I saw those feelings in his blue eyes. The feelings he told me he didn't have. "Ho-

"No don't talk, don't tell me you don't love me. Let me just have this moment with you, seeing you like this. Let me just keep this feeling a bit longer." He said with a soft voice as he hugged me, I don't want this. I don't want to feel the warmness of love if it isn't Kyoya's.

Before I would see it coming he kissed me again but I didn't let myself fall in it. The kiss was nice but again he wasn't the one I wanted.

"So Haruhi, Honey, it's true huh?" I heard a voice which made me push Honey. I didn't have much force so it seemed like we finished kissing. Something I didn't want.

Honey looked at me as he said, "What are you talking about Kyo-chan? We were just talking, I was comforting her. Right Haruhi?"

"Haruhi." He called out, "Come with me, now." He order me, getting up he quickly took hold of my arm and took me to an empty room.

"Why is it that you make me feel like this! I didn't want to have this! I shouldn't have but yet it happens. The entire host club feels the same and I'm not sure if I can keep playing this game!" He said yelling as he faced the window.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused at this outburst.

"I'm talking about you, It has always been about you. Don't you see! I have fallen for you, I love you and yet I act cold. I act cold just so the others don't try and take you away. I wanted you to fight for me and keep me. It worked so far but you kissing Honey is all I can take." He paused, taking in air he needed. "I want you to be mine and only mine. I want to be there to catch you and hold you. You are my dear Princess and I know it's hard to take now after everything. I want you to know that I do love you and I glad my father picked you before Tamaki took hold of you."

"So you're saying that you love me..?" I asked felling my tears fall down my face. I wasn't sure if I should be glad that he finally told me or sad that I felt only all those mouths because of this game.

Kyoya turned and kissed me, his lips were ready to take mine. It was a better kiss then the one we had at the play. This was heaven to me, saying you finally have what you deserve. He quickly placed one hand in my short hair and his arm around my waist as if I would leave him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he added some force. I was running out of air but I didn't want to leave this warmth.

He pulled back as the need for air was too great. Our body temperature had raised, Kyoya was taking off his jacket as I saw the lust in his eyes. Then he took my lips again with force that wasn't there before.

"Kyoya!" I heard a yell from the back of me and that's when I knew we were in the club.

I pulled back to see Renge with all of our customers. The host were the ones right next to her. "WE KNEW IT!" Range and the girls who picked Kyoya yelled at the same time. "When is the wedding?" "Did the other host know about you two?" "Can we get invited to the wedding?" "I didn't know Kyoya was gay!"

"So it seems that you all know now. So that means." Kyoya took my lips again and I heard yells from the girls.

"We're having a wedding girls!" Range said as she was crying for us.

As we came apart again I couldn't help but smile at him knowing that he really was mine know. "Well then let's all have our sits."


	16. Planning-Part 1

**_~Story of a commoner girl~_**

**_Chapter 15 ~Planning~_**

All the girls from my station left to look for a wedding present; I walked over to Kyoya's corner. "So Kyoya..." I asked sitting next to him, I wanted more information. I wanted him to tell me more of his emotions.

"Um?" He asked once again typing on this laptop. I looked at him waiting for him to place his attention on me.

After a while I quickly asked the question that was burning in my throat. "Do you love me?" not looking at his face I was already feeling embarrassed. The typing stopped; I turn to face him knowing that his dark eyes where looking at me.

"Haruhi are you really asking me this?" He said with a dark face but I think it was just for the face that I was asking a "stupid' question.

"Yes I am asking." I said a little too harsh but it was because I wanted an answer. I needed to know that this time he was telling me the truth.

"Haruhi if I kissed you and confessed my feelings to you, I would say that I answered that question long ago." Kyoya kept looking at me as if I was going to say something else.

"Okay then, thanks." I said with a smile and left to meet Tamaki at his station. "Oh yeah Kyoya, Tamaki is taking me home." I added trying not to smirk.

"TAMAKI!" Kyoya yelled or was it a growl but I started to laugh uncontrollably, I felt like playing with him.

"W-what did I do?" Tamaki said as he coved himself with my small body.

"Kyoya calm down, I was just playing!" I said still laughing and looking at both expressions.

"Haruhi! What did you tell mommy to get mad at me!" Tamaki yelled with fear.

"Oh nothing, just that you were going to take me home." I said giggling at this face. "I knew he was going to get jealous of something that small."

"Haruhi you know that he could have killed me!" Tamaki yelled again which made the Twin laugh.

"Come on boss he can kill you for just talking to Haruhi." They both said laughing.

**~After Club hours~**

"Haruhi can we talk..." Honey asked lowering his head in shame.

"Sure Honey-senpai." I said a bit tensed since I could feel Kyoya's eyes on my back.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry I kissed you when you love Kyoya. I just wanted to help him see that you are for him. Even if that meant lying to him and kissing you, it was a plan I was going to do without anyone stopping me. I just want to say that I'm happy that you found Kyoya and I can't wait to see you two get married." Honey said smiling and I knew what he was saying was true.

"Thanks Honey-senpai and I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings." I said bowing to him since I feel like this is the only thing I can do.

"Don't worry Haru-chan; I understand what true love means. I may not be that old but I can see it between you and Kyo-chan." Honey said looking at Kyoya. "I'm not planning to do anything else with her. You better take good care of her this time or who knows what can happen."

"Don't worry Honey-senpai, I plan too. She will forever be my princess." Kyoya said and I knew he had a smirk on his face. "Oh and if you do try something else, I will win her back."

**~Time Skip 3 weeks later~**

"Ms. Fujioka would you like to pick out the wedding cake?" One of wedding planers asked for the 2016531 time.

It's been a few weeks now and everyone found out about the wedding and of course no one knows I'm a girl yet. The only once who are helping me with the wedding know the truth. Renge offered to help me with everything but I didn't want her to find out that she had a crush on a girl. Also knowing her she could have told the whole school and then how was I to be in the club.

"No I want to pick it out with my father and Kyoya if that's okay." I said looking down, I knew what she was going to say next and I hated it.

"Ms. Fujioka, you must know that Mr. Ootori cannot be with you for any preparations for the wedding. Mr. Ootori has been attending meeting in the United States. You may go with your father but by the time Mr. Ootori comes back from his trip, the planning will be in a rush. You are getting married in a month in a half." The lady said holding up her clipboard and looking at the date.

She has been pressuring me to pick out a wedding cake, the dress and the studio we will have our dinner. Only…I don't want to be left alone. I don't want to pick out things for the wedding because it will feel as if I'm getting married to myself and not to Kyoya. I wanted Kyoya to help me pick out things; I wanted to know more of his style. What happens if Kyoya doesn't like anything I picked out in the end?

"So Ms. Fujioka what are we going to do?" The lady asked which made me mad with myself. I should know by know by now that Kyoya will always be a busy person and if he couldn't make it for the planning then I would have to suck it up.

"Let's go pick up my father and pick out a dress." I said without energy nor excitement.

"Right away Ms. Fujioka, will we be-" She was cut off my the yelling of two males.

"Haruhi! You haven't picked a dress!" one yelled, "You are going to get a normal people dress aren't you!" The other yelled….The Twins found out..

"I'm sorry Ms. Fujioka but Mr. Ootori has asked me give him every update on the wedding." The lady said calmly, not caring that the twins interrupted her sentence.

"Come on, we have a room filled with new dressed we made." Hikaru said with a smile and took hold of my hand.

"Hikaru, you know that half of the dresses aren't going to fit her body...right." Kaoru said looking down trying not to make eye contact with me. .

"Don't say another word!" I said, now understanding what he was trying to say. "It's not my fault okay!" I yelled in embarrassment.

* * *

><p>Sorry, Sorry, Sorry m I will not update that much but i will try my best!<p> 


	17. Planning-Part 2

**_N/A: _****_First dress: www. morilee Bridals/voyage/6711_**

**_Second Dress: www. morilee Bridals/voyage/6601_**

**_~Story of a commoner girl~_**

**_Chapter 15 ~Planning~Part 2~_**

"Hikaru, you know that half of the dresses aren't going to fit her body...right." Kaoru said looking down trying not to make eye contact with me. .

"Don't say another word!" I said, now understanding what he was trying to say. "It's not my fault okay!" I yelled in embarrassment. They loved talking about my "unfeminine body"

"Okay these are the dresses, pick whichever one you want, we are going to add the color later. It's just all white since Kyoya told us not to give you the proper color of the wedding." Kaoru said with a smile.

"Don't worry we already know the color so we know how to fix any dress that you pick." Hikaru said, also smiling at me.

"Thanks guy but I don't want to pick a dress yet…not without Kyoya.." I said looking down, I was being selfish but I wanted him to be here with me.

"Haruhi! The husband can't see the dress before the wedding! Didn't you know that it's a curse thing!" they both yelled.

"Are you guys really telling me this? Since when do you guys hear such a feminine thing?" I asked trying not to laugh at the faces they were giving me.

"Are you really asking us?" Hikaru said with a smirk.

Kaoru took over and said, "We make woman clothing. If you are going to make clothing for woman when you are going to try and think of what a woman will think. That is what our mother has thought us. Think of what they want and what will make them gasp in joy. And so we did all of these dresses for not only the bride to gasp and cry for her perfect dress but for the guest to do it too."

I couldn't help but smile at both of them, they were right. Just because my fiancée wasn't here to help me get the dress of my dreams doesn't mean that I was going to let him down. I wanted him to be happy and think that I was his princess when I walk down the aisle. "Okay then pick your top 10 dresses that I will like and I will look great on." I said with a smile.

"You need to try on 10?!" Hikaru said socked, "Just go in the changing room, we have two dresses already picked out for you."

"Then why did you bring all of these?!" I asked back shocked at their response. If they had two of them then they should have brought all of them.

"We brought then because we wanted you to see the new line we are releasing on your wedding day. No one knows about the line but the host. So when you say "I do" we are going to text the company to update the new dresses on the website and the stores will only have 10 of the 5120 dresses out to the public." Hikaru said smiling knowing that this idea would bring a lot of new money. From what I know this only happened once every 6 years. Don't ask how I know about this…

"Okay okay, I'm going to change into the dress." I said walking away from the twin and to the room. I looked around and saw to dress bags on the wall. They had numbers and a note saying which one I should try first and which one I should try after that. It made me laugh a bit but I did what I was told.

When I unzipped the dress I let a little gasp out, never in my life have I seen a dress this beautiful. The twins where right. I quickly took off my clothing and I placed the dress on my small body. It felt so light and comfortable that I wanted to pick this dress without looking at the other one. The only bad thing was I didn't know how it looked on me.

I carefully walked out of the dressing room and I saw a huge mirror which wasn't there before. The twins were talking to each other but stopped when they saw me. "H-how do I look?" I asked nervously.

"You look like a princess." Hikaru said standing up and walked throwers me and started hugging me. "I'm glad I can see you in this dress."

"Look at yourself in the mirror." Kaoru said pointing to the mirror with a big smile.

I turned around and I left nice, beautiful and elegant; three things that Kyoya would love to see

"Okay, go in the changing room and the ladies will put on the next one. Don't fight it!" Kaoru said and nodded I left to the changing room once more.

Girls who where twins smiled at me and placed a blind fold on my eyes. I didn't understand why but I tried not freak out. Once I was done with changing, the girl twins walked me to the mirror again and I could hear the gasp of the twins as I passed him. I really didn't know if it was a good gasp or bad.

Slowly one of them took off the blind fold, with a smile Hikaru said, "Turn around." slowly I turned and I couldn't take. One look at myself and I was in tears. I….can't...The dress was nothing that I have seen before. . I felt like a woman who was ready for her wedding.

I really left like I was a princess, waiting for my princes to come and carry me home.


End file.
